leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Alaro, the Spell Tweaker
Alaro, the Spell Tweaker is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Alaro causes a target allied champion's next damaging ability within 5 seconds to deal bonus magic damage to enemies hit. This damage is dealt over the duration of damage over time abilities, is split among maximum hits for multi-hit abilities and is reduced for area of effect abilities. |description2 = Alaro causes a target enemy champion's next damaging ability within 5 seconds to deal reduced damage to targets hit. The damage reduction is split over each instance of damage for damage over time abilities and multi-hit abilities and is reduced for area of effect abilities. Alaro can cast a special spell within 5 seconds, focusing on dealing high damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Alaro fires an energy beam after a delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. The beam has bonus effects based on Alaro's tweak. The beam deals bonus magic damage. Alaro is healed for a portion of the damage dealt. Heal portion scales with ranks in Tweak Defense. The beam no longer has a delay before fired. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Alaro causes a target allied champion's next damaging ability within 5 seconds to heal it for a portion of the damage dealt. The healing is reduced for area of effect abilities. |description2 = Alaro causes a target enemy champion's next damaging ability within 5 seconds to deal magic damage to its caster. Alaro can cast a special spell within 5 seconds, focusing on dealing healing and defense. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Alaro tosses an energy sphere to a target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 200-radius area. The sphere has bonus effects based on Alaro's tweak. The sphere deals bonus magic damage. Bonus damage scales with ranks in Tweak Power. Allied champions hit by the sphere are shielded for 5 seconds. The sphere snares enemies hit for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} }} Alaro causes a target allied champion's next damaging ability within 5 seconds to stun enemies hit. Multi-hit abilities only stun on the first hit against each target and the duration is reduced for area of effect abilities. |description2 = Alaro causes a target enemy champion's next damaging ability within 5 seconds to lose all effects besides dealing damage. Alaro can cast a special spell within 5 seconds, focusing on utility. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Alaro fires shots against up to three enemy units within a target 200-radius area prioritizing enemy champions, dealing magic damage to each enemy hit. If there are less than three enemies in the area, more than one shot will hit a single target, dealing 60% less damage than the first. The shots have bonus effects based on Alaro's tweak. The shots deals bonus magic damage. Bonus damage scales with ranks in Tweak Power. The shots targets allied units instead, healing them. Healing scales with ranks in Tweak Defense. Alaro channels before firing the beam, gaining 2000 range per second channeled. Activate again to fire. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Alaro focuses his mind, allowing him to cast tweaks at global range for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = }} Category:Custom champions